Weihnachtsengel
by M9
Summary: Methos und Duncan bereiten jemandem eine weihnachtliche Freude


Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich hab sie auch gleich nach dem Schreiben wieder zurückgebracht...kurzfristig... *zwinker* Kohle scheffeln geht hiermit wohl leider auch nicht, aber falls jemand was überweisen möchte halte ich ihn bestimmt nicht ab... *lach*

Sonstiges: Irgendwie war ich in Weihnachtsstimmung, außerdem hatte ich eh gerade mal wieder die berühmte Weihnachtsgeschichte gelesen, also was lag da näher als diese Story zu schreiben? Ach ja...Feedback ist immer willkommen... :-D

****

****

**Weihnachtsengel – eine Weihnachtsgeschichte**

Es war Sonntag Abend, einen Tag vor Weihnachten und Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod stand gerade in seiner Küchenzeile. Er schepperte mit den Tellern und den Töpfen und versuchte die Rückstände der ‚Chinesischen Reispfanne' davon zu entfernen.

Während er Wasser in das Waschbecken fließen ließ, beobachtete er Christine.

Christine war eine junge Unsterbliche. Erst vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sie in seinem Kanadaurlaub aufgegabelt, ihr die Regeln erklärt und sie unter seine Fittiche genommen. Was war ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben, nachdem sie genau vor seiner Nase von einem Auto erfaßt worden war?

Duncan hatte zuerst versucht sie wiederzubeleben, aber ohne Erfolg. So war sie kurz nach ihrem 21. Geburtstag ihren ersten Tod gestorben und nun wohnte sie bei ihm und nahm erfolgreich Unterricht in Schwert- und waffenlosem Nahkampf bei ihm.

Mac erinnerte sich: Sie hatte die ganze Sache anfangs sehr gut aufgenommen und auch die Begegnungen mit anderen Unsterblichen waren bisher immer positiv verlaufen. Entweder sie hatten sich angefreundet oder sie waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber nun saß sie seit zwei Tagen nur noch so da und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Natürlich, sie aß und trank etwas, wenn es notwendig war. Aber gleich darauf setzte sie sich wieder ins Licht und betrachtete die Schneeflocken. Die einzige Bewegung, die von ihr zu vernehmen war, bestand darin, ab und zu eine Strähne ihrer blonden Locken aus dem, selbst im Winter, mit Sommersprossen überzogenen Gesicht zu streifen.

Genauso war es an diesem Abend.

Duncan sah auf. Er hatte einen Buzz verspürt. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte Christine nicht einmal darauf reagiert. Sie saß immer noch wie angegossen da und sah zu, wie die Stadt so langsam im Weiß versank.

Der Schotte ging zur Tür um zu öffnen. Er wußte wer der Ankömmling war. Er hatte ihn selbst gerufen.

„Hi Mac." wurde er von Methos leise gegrüßt.

Genauso leise Antwortete Duncan. „Hallo Methos, Danke, daß du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich weiß mir wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen."

Der alte Mann nickte und warf einen Blick zu Christine, als er den Mantel ablegte. „Was ist denn los?" verlangte er Auskunft.

Der Schotte zuckte mit den Schulten. „Ich weiß es nicht Methos. Seit zwei Tagen geht das schon so und sie will mir einfach nicht sagen, was mit ihr ist." er seufzte schwer. „Ich dachte, da du ja so einen guten Draht zu ihr hast...Rede du doch mal mit ihr." bat er seinen Freund um Hilfe.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun." versprach dieser und ging zu der jungen Frau hinüber.

MacLeod blieb in respektvollem Abstand und beobachtete die Beiden, doch Methos winkte ihn in die Küche. Er schien nicht zu wollen, daß sich Christine bespitzelt fühlte. Also machte sich Duncan wieder ans Saubermachen.

***

Geraume Zeit war inzwischen verstrichen und Duncans Küche blitzte so sauber, wie schon lange nicht mehr, da stürmte Methos an ihm vorbei. „Packt schon mal für eine Woche ihr zwei. Ich hole euch dann später ab!" befahl er im Vorbeirennen, was einen verdutzten Ausdruck auf Duncans Gesicht brachte.

Er sah kurz nach Christine. Diese sah nicht mehr aus dem Fenster, sondern ebenso verblüfft, aber scheinbar ein wenig erleichtert dem alten Mann hinterher. Duncan war ein wenig beruhigt und ging zu Methos, der sich gerade den Mantel überwerfend aus dem Staub machen wollte. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er seinen Freund mit großen Augen.

„Ich habe eine Lösung für Christines Problem..." meinte dieser grinsend. Macs „Aber..." wischte er mit den Worten „Laß mich einfach mal machen!" stracks zur Seite. Dann riß er auch schon die Wohnungstür auf und war verschwunden.

Duncan sah noch einen Moment auf die Tür, die vor seiner Nase wieder zuknallte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging er zu Christine. „Weißt du, was mit ihm los ist?"

Diese schüttelte genauso verwundert den Kopf, wie MacLeod es war. „Er hat mich nur gefragt, wie sehr meine Eltern an Gott glauben und als ich meinte, sie seinen immer sehr gläubig gewesen ist er aufgesprungen und rausgerannt."

Der Highlander sah überlegend zu seiner Schülerin. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte nur, „Na dann. Wenn es der Herzenswunsch des alten Mannes ist, daß wir packen, werden wir das mal tun."

Christine betrachtete still die Armlehne des Sessels in dem sie saß. Dann nickte sie und lächelte leicht.

Duncan war zufrieden. Was auch immer los war, es tat der jungen Frau gut, also würde er Methos' Spiel mitspielen. So fingen die beiden an ihre Koffer zu packen.

***

Knapp drei Stunden nach diesen Ereignissen standen die Unsterblichen versammelt in der Flughafenhalle von Seacover und Duncan redete auf Methos ein. „Was hast du vor? Und wo fliegen wir überhaupt hin?" Nach einem Blick auf den riesigen Koffer seines Freundes setzte er noch hinzu „Und was zum Teufel ist da drin? Du hast ja mehr Gepäck, als wir beide zusammen..."

Der alte Mann grinste Duncan frech an. „In dem Koffer sind nur notwendige Kleinigkeiten..."

„Kleinigkeiten?" fragte der Highlander mißtrauisch.

„Ja Kleinigkeiten. Du wirst sehen, wofür sie notwendig sind, wenn wir in Kanada ankommen."

„KANADA???" In Duncan schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. „Aber Christine kann nicht in ihr altes Leben zurück...sie, sie..."

Methos unterbrach den stammelnden Schotten. „Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich sagte schon mal: Laß mich mal machen!"

„HNG..." preßte Duncan hervor.

Christine sah ihren beiden Freunden staunend zu. Als das Wort Kanada gefallen war, hatte sie doch aufgehorcht. Nun brannte sie darauf zu erfahren, in was sie so kurzfristig hineingezogen wurde. „Adam, was...?" fing sie an, doch dieser unterbrach sie sofort.

„Wenn wir ankommen!" Dann drückte er jedem ein Ticket in die Hand. „Hier Mr. MacLeod, hier Miss Trost. Ihr Flugschein. Wenn sie mir nun bitte zum Gate folgen würden." äffte er gekonnt einen Flugbegleiter nach. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und zog damit Richtung Abfertigung.

Christine wußte nicht so recht, wie ihr geschah. Aber da das Ziel Kanada – ihre Heimat – hieß, folgte sie dem Initiator dieser Reise schnell. Nur Duncan seufzte noch mal herzerreißend, bevor er sich den beiden anschloß.

***

Der Flug hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert. Seacover lag schließlich nicht weit der kanadischen Grenze.

Methos hatte sie angehalten etwas zu schlafen. Angeblich mußten sie, oder speziellerweise Christine fit sein für sein Vorhaben am nächsten Tag, doch Duncan hatte ihm vorgehalten, daß er sie ja nur nicht einweihen wollte. „Alles zu seiner Zeit..." war die knappe Antwort des Alten gewesen, bevor er auch schon weggedöst war.

Vom Flughafen hatte Methos sie und ihre Koffer dann in einem Schneemobil zu einer – wie sie dort erfuhren – ihm eigenen Hütte chauffiert und dort noch mal kurz in die weichen Federn geschickt.

Damit hatte er freie Bahn seinen Plan vollends zu Schmieden, was ihm so auch am liebsten war.

Etwa eine Stunde vor Dämmerung riß er den Schlummernden dann die Decken vom Körper und weckte sie so unsanft. „Los, los, aufstehen. Es ist Heiligabend, wir haben noch viel zu tun." trillerte er fröhlich durch seine Hütte und schob Christine ins Bad und gab ihr noch einen großen hellen Karton mit. „Zieh das bitte an, nachdem du dich frisch gemacht hast." wies er sie an. Damit zog er die Tür hinter ihr zu.

„Methos, was zum Teufel hast du vor?" beantragte Duncan da lautstark Auskunft.

„Pscht." Der alte Mann hielt dem Schotten den Mund zu. „Sie muß ja nicht unbedingt erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin."

Duncan stieß die unerwünschte Hand fort und sah seinen Freund wütend an. „Dann sag mir endlich, was du dir ausgedacht hast."

Methos verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst es wirklich sehen, sobald Christine aus dem Bad kommt."

Diese Antwort hatte nur einen fragenden Blick zur Folge.

Der alte Mann verdrehte nochmals die Augen und seufzte schwer. Dann zog er MacLeod mit nach draußen in den tiefen Schnee, der die Hütte umgab. Dabei erklärte er. „Weißt du, Christine vermißt ihre Eltern und vor allem das Weihnachtsfest war immer eine reine Familienangelegenheit bei den Trosts und einer der schönsten Tage im Jahr für sie."

„Ach, deshalb war sie so traurig." ging Duncan ein Licht auf.

„Daher habe ich mir eine Möglichkeit ausgedacht, wie sie ihre Eltern sehen kann, ohne die Regeln über ein neues Leben zu brechen." erklärte Methos nickend weiter.

„Aber was hat das mit deren Glauben zu tun?" fragte der Highlander vor Kälte schlotternd.

Der Organisator der Reise antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte statt dessen nur auf den Schlitten, der inzwischen vor der Hütte geparkt war. Er war geziert mit Tannenzweigen und Glitzerspray blinkte aus dem Grün hervor. Neben dem Schlitten lagen, dicht gedrängt um größeres Auskühlen zu vermeiden 6 Rentiere.

„Ähm..." brachte Mac unter Zähneklappern hervor. „Meeheethos???"

Dieser sah nur in den Himmel und schüttelte zweifelnd über die lange Leitung seines Freundes den Kopf. „Komm mit rein, du erfrierst mir hier ja noch." meinte er dann immer noch Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde es dir drinnen erklären.

***

Zurück in der Hütte schnappte sich Duncan erst mal eine warme Decke und mummelte sich darin ein.

Da kam auch schon Christine aus dem Bad.

MacLeod starrte sie bewundernd an. Sie trug ein weißes, langärmliges Kleid mit silbernen Einsätzen. Der Rock schwang bei jedem Schritt mit und ließ so ab und zu einen Blick auf die silbernen Schuhe zu.

„DU WILLST SIE ALS CHRISTKIND ZU IHREN ELTERN SCHICKEN???" ging Duncan ein großes Licht auf.

Methos grinste und sah in Christines strahlendes Gesicht. „Nicht gerade als Christkind..." korrigierte er seinen entsetzten Freund. „Aber als so eine Art Weihnachtsengel. So in der Art: Geist auf Urlaub..."

Christines Gesicht strahlte noch mehr Freude aus, als bisher, während Duncan noch fassungsloser wurde als bisher. „Aber...Aber..." fing er an, wurde jedoch von dem sich in einen perfekten Stylisten verwandelnden Methos unterbrochen. „Hör schon auf du sturer Schotte. Es wird schon gut gehen." Dann erklärte er der jungen Frau noch, wie sie sich verhalten sollte:

Sie mußte ihre Eltern glauben machen, daß sie wirklich aus dem Himmel kam und nur für diesen Tag zurückkehren durfte, um ihren gläubigen Eltern eine besondere Freude zu machen. Sie dürfe ihnen aber nichts erzählen, was ihr im letzten halben Jahr wiederfahren wäre und sie müßte sie ermahnen, daß sie ihr auf keinen Fall folgen sollten, wenn sie mit ihrem Schlitten abfuhr. Und dies müsse spätestens am nächsten Morgen noch bei Dunkelheit geschehen.

„Ansonsten wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend und nun solltest du dich beeilen, daß du noch als besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk rechtzeitig kommst." verabschiedete er Christine.

Er gab ihr noch einen Umhängemantel, spannte mit ihr den Schlitten und winkte ihr zum Abschied. Dann gesellte er sich wieder zu MacLeod, der mit seiner Decke umschlungen, sprachlos vor dem Kamin der Hütte saß.

***

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden Männer schweigend vor dem Feuer. Duncan war immer noch sauer auf seinen Freund und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

Um nicht dauernd den anklagenden Blick des Highlanders zu sehen hatte Methos den Kopf auf die Lehne seines Sessels sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Nur manchmal nippte er einen Schluck des Rotweins, den er auch MacLeod angeboten hatte.

Da fegte ein kalter Windstoß durch die traute Zweisamkeit. Die Tür war aufgegangen und Christine war zurückgekehrt.

Methos sprang auf, um sie zu begrüßen, ebenso Duncan.

„Und, wie war es, haben sich deine Eltern über ihren Weihnachtsengel gefreut?" wollte der alte Mann wissen.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?" fragte dagegen der Schotte.

„Es ist alles gutgegangen." antwortete die junge Frau, was den Fragesteller erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Dann stürmte sie auf den alten Mann zu. „Danke Adam, das war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens. Nicht ich bin hier der Weihnachtsengel, sondern du." und damit umarmte sie ihn kräftig.

Als Duncan die Freudentränen seiner Schülerin sah, vergaß er seinen Ärger und als er gleichzeitig mit dem alten Mann meinte „Das freut mich wirklich für dich." und sich die Augen der beiden Männer trafen wußten sie, daß der sture Schotte Methos den bewußten Bruch der Regeln schon vergeben hatte.

So begannen sie nun mit ihrer eigenen kleinen nachweihnachtlichen Feier, die nach der Unterbringung der Rentiere im Stall fröhlich mit dem Singen von Weihnachtsliedern und der Vernichtung einer großen Panetone endete.

Ende


End file.
